


【RK³】Omega備用機型(ABO)

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: ＊RK900x51、RK800-60x51 (PWP)＊幼體康出沒、3P注意＊非戰鬥人員盡速撤離＊一樣RK800-60 (馬修)、RK900 (莫里斯)短篇一發完第一次嘗試寫ABO跟3P真是快難死我，中間卡殼超久，裡面很多都是參考網路上的資訊，如有誤請大力拍打我。＊這裡說一下私設: 仿生人幾乎都是A跟O，但他們仍然會有一個主要的性別(當然可以切換)，平時51(A)、60(A)、900(A)，但因為60跟900以前與51的O性別結合過，所以他們兩個釋放信息素會直接導致51變成O(或許因為這樣導致故障)





	【RK³】Omega備用機型(ABO)

他走著往下的樓梯，被另個高大的仿生人牽著手，空氣中縈繞著淡淡的信息素氣味，他們現在離那味道越來越近。  
康納有點不習慣的抬起頭看向與自己面龐大致相似的仿生人，他之前不需要這樣抬高頸子看他的，空氣中傳來的寒意以及冰涼的氣息被放大，他無法調控這機體的冷熱中樞。

 

「怎麼了，康納。」似乎注意到旁邊訪生人的不安，RK900低下頭看著他拉著的仿生人，額角的LED燈環轉了一圈黃圈。  
康納搖了搖頭，他並沒有對於接下來要做的事情不安，而是對自己沒有自信，他再次看向前方黑暗的樓梯，那裡直直往下，像頭怪物的口，似乎沒有個盡頭，他的處理器流過些許奇怪的數據，他沒有試著去分析那些數據，但他的機身像是有點畏寒的顫了顫。  
高大的仿生人的視線並沒有收回，身為高階軍用訪生人，他邊看著其他位置往前行走並不會太過影響他的活動。

 

眼前的康納赫然是個小男孩外貌的機型，他有著跟康納如出一徹的面龐，圓圓的雙眼盯著前方，而裡頭的虹膜像是染著暈開的焦糖色，長長的睫毛就像個洋娃娃般，他看起來有些緊張，嘴唇緊緊抿成一條線，額角的LED燈環輕輕閃著藍光。  
他穿著白色的襯衫，然後把那襯衫紮在了吊帶褲裡，領子上繫著暗紅色的絲綢緞帶，將細小的脖子襯托的恰到好處，一雙白蔥般的大腿筆直，白色的長襪好好的包裹住了形狀姣好小腿，下頭棕色的圓頭小短靴在他的步伐下發出了輕撞地面的敲擊聲。  
   
「自檢一切正常。」康納在一段沉默後突然說道:「應該只是暫時沒有習慣這個機體而已。」  
RK900再看了一眼他左手邊的男孩仿生人，他額角LED燈環再次閃了一下黃光。  
「快到了。」他在快要到目的地前停下了腳步，他輕而易舉地抱起一直牽著的男孩仿生人，RK900從沒想過他有一天可以這麼抱著他，畢竟他們本來體型差不多，他將頭埋入了他的懷中，帶著撒嬌的意味。「要是可以的話，我希望這件任務由我來處理。」  
這舉動就像是在討摸的小狗般，他的頭可以剛好給他抱著，康納在他頸邊嗅到了他Alpha的信息素氣味，那濃郁的海水氣味讓他的手縮了縮。  
「不，這只能我來，他不會接受你的。」他最後還是輕輕安撫他頸部的腺體。  
他的Omega小心翼翼的輕撫讓緊繃的仿生人稍稍放鬆了些，「但我得跟你進去。」  
「不，我這機體不確定能不能一同結合。」康納頓時變的有些窘迫，之前的機體因為性別轉換功能故障，所以才只能先換這台替代機型。

 

雖然在卡姆斯基的幫助下他原先的機體在他那維修，暫時使用這台僅只有Omega性別的機型，還將他的腺體生物組件移到了這台上，但他還沒有使用過這台機型的性愛組件，不知是否可像原本的機型一樣容納兩個Alpha的發情。  
但占有慾強Alpha怎麼可能讓自己的Omega獨自去見另個Alpha，即使他們兩個共同擁有他。  
他當然還記得他們之間的協議，但那不滿及異常的情緒仍然會湧出，莫里斯覺得不安，礙於身分及目前情況，他沒有說出。  
RK900將他抱緊了些，並用著手指不斷觸碰著他頸後的腺體組件。  
「莫里斯別這樣!你會…你..，你先放手!」如果是康納之前的機體還可以掙脫這Alpha的霸道，但現在這男孩機體僅僅只能承受仿生人的為所欲為，他手根本無法推開他，康納只能用著聲音阻止霸道的Alpha仿生人繼續刺激他，那堪稱是性騷擾的行為，最後他只好妥協。「好、好，你可以在旁邊，但不可以動手。」  
聽到了懷中的仿生人同意，他才收住了作怪的手指，他從他懷中抬頭，輕輕吻了吻康納的唇，他看向與之前不同機型的康納，灰色的虹膜在這黑暗的通道顯得毫無機質，甚至有些慘人，額角的LED一直閃著黃光。「他如果傷害你我不會饒他的。」

 

「不會，他不會傷害我的。」康納再次安撫了躁動不安的Alpha，「放我下來。」  
「不要。」  
RK900將懷中的仿生人抱妥，用著體型的優勢捂著，康納現在的機型並不大，也不算小，但抱起來他覺得很剛好，他懷中的仿生人只能環著他的脖子才不會失去平衡，莫里斯再次往下走去，這次沒有走多久就到了底部，裡頭濃郁的Alpha信息素味道幾乎快把這淹沒，RK900看到了他懷中的Omega機身機乎瞬間就梗直了背脊，臉部也出現了發情前期的潮紅。

 

這Omega機體也真厲害，RK900暗想，他用自己的氣味包住了微微顫抖的男孩，正要拉開門走進去時，門自動被打開。  
「操!這味道我他媽真受不了。」漢克從裡頭出來的時候摀著口鼻，像是可以用這方式隔絕Alpha強烈的發情味道般，但RK900知道這僅僅只有少許作用，他聽到人類忍不住的嘟繷。「明明已經關押在隔離房了還是可以漏出來。」  
「安德森副隊長。」RK900朝他點了點頭，算是打了個招呼。  
「噢!」漢克看到RK900身上的康納時愣了一下，他快速的打量了一般，然後在他身上聞到了熟悉的焦糖信息素味道。「康納!?」  
「是的…安德森副隊長?」  
他幾乎整個機身都癱軟在RK900懷中，臉上是發情前期的潮紅，他的聲音像是還沒過變聲期的男孩，稚嫩且微微沙啞，他不自主的舔了舔略為乾燥的嘴唇，琥珀色的雙眼像是快融化般的濕潤，娟秀的眉頭緊緊皺著，他似乎不適的扭了扭身體，輕輕拉住了一旁的RK900的衣服。  
「他怎麼…?」  
「安德森副隊長，晚點在與您解釋，現在任務優先。」  
RK900繞開了楞住的漢克，他推開門逕自走入。

 

裏頭是個被封閉的空間，並不大，警用仿生人RK800-60穿著囚犯用的束縛衣被綁在裏頭，他臉色潮紅，四周瀰漫著仿生人Alpha特有的信息素氣味，聞起來像是辣椒般的刺鼻，那霸道的味道濃郁到幾乎實體化，在莫里斯聞來幾乎是刺鼻的很，而他自己的海水氣味稍稍包裹住了懷中的康納。  
但同時兩個屬於他的Alpha的刺激，讓康納這完全的Omega機型直接發情，他散發出了好聞的焦糖味，與他原本的機型別無二致，畢竟腺體組件一樣，那味道完全中和了空間中刺鼻的辣椒及海水的味道，莫里斯也差點因為康納的味道而強制發情。  
在事情變得更糟前他強制關閉了腺體組件讓自己停止發情而沒有讓自己就地吞了這個Omega，他看向隔離空間裡的馬修，對方用著與康納同樣的琥珀色眼睛狠狠盯著他懷中的男孩仿生人。  
當然，身為一個Alpha怎麼可能將自己的Omega交出去。  
但久遠之前他們早已達成了兩人共享有一人的協議，而現在這個眼前的Alpha被病毒侵蝕的強制發情，如果再不處理會機體過熱直接死機，莫里斯當然樂意看到這樣的結果。  
但他的Omega不允許他這麼做。  
所以他只能像這樣雙手奉上自己的Omega與他人共享。  
這是兩個Alpha之間最讓人無法接受的地方。

 

 

康納有點吃力的吞吐著Alpha巨大的性器，那東西平時看還好，但現在以現在的機體及手部的大小看起來就像猙獰的巨物，他的處理器感到一些名為害怕的訊息，卻在發情狀態下，這微小的代碼馬上就被意識洪流給淹沒。  
他這機型的口腔偏小，根本無法含入發情期的Alpha對他來說堪稱巨大的性器，他只能用著最原始的方式吞吐及舔弄，但那東西幾乎完全沒有變小的趨勢。  
被束縛住的RK800發出了像是野獸般嘶吼的叫聲，被束縛的身體不自主地扭動，那是他Omega的味道，是他標記過的Omega，他的處理器幾乎都在跑著這樣的代碼，病毒不斷侵蝕著他的腺體組件，他散發出了更強烈的Alpha氣味。  
莫里斯可以說是裏頭最冷靜的仿生人了，雖然他額角的LED閃著黃光，但關閉了腺體組件的他對於被氣味影響的機率不大，現在他只是協助康納擴張，以防他現在男孩仿生人的機型有可能會被這發狂的Alpha給弄傷，即使是備用機型，Alpha還是不希望自己的Omega被弄傷。  
裡頭的潤滑液完全浸染了他的手指，在這微弱燈光照耀下，他的手幾乎在發著淫糜的亮光，莫里斯幾乎不費多少力氣就可以伸入三到四指，這讓RK900開始懷疑起卡姆斯基製造這個與RK800長的相像的純Omega男孩機體是要做什麼了。  
莫里斯並沒有鬆開對馬修的牽制，對方因為發情變的狂躁，額角的LED呈現著如同人類鮮血般的紅色，連那低吼都非常危險，褐色的眼睛毫無理智，像是發狂的異常仿生人。

 

那是種從裏頭被撐開的感覺，康納幾乎完全無法思考，雖說現因為Alpha導致的強制發情讓他的處理器幾乎停擺，但之前的機體並不會導致這種結果。  
他是伏在RK900身上的，他慢慢地坐下，簡單的指令因為那巨大的性器而變得困難許多，莫里斯輕輕扶著康納比平常瘦弱的腰肢慢慢協助他下沉，期間他持續給予康納鼓勵般地親吻，從額頭落到眼瞼，再輕輕的吻著他的微涼的唇瓣，他知道康納喜歡被親吻的感覺，這容易讓康納感到放鬆。  
「阿...哈阿...等...太深了!!!」  
而才剛將RK800巨大的性器放入康納體內，那下身就開始不規矩的搗弄著已經柔軟許多的肉穴，在這靜謐的空間發出了淫糜的水聲及肉體拍打聲，他本來還能坐著的姿勢完全被打亂，他有種快被這瘋狂的舉動給頂穿的錯覺，他上身緊緊抱著RK900，顫抖得就像是暴風雨中的小船般脆弱。  
不知道是因為男孩的機型還是如何，現在的畫面對RK900來說有種嗜虐般的視覺享受，他既想好好地親吻疼愛他，卻又想狠狠傷害他，這導致他不經意的再次扶著康納瘦弱的腰肢壓下，讓那凶器更加埋入他的體內。  
「阿!!!莫里斯!!好痛!!!嗚...」  
男孩機型完全無法關閉溫控中樞之外，疼痛及快感反饋也特別的敏感，馬修硬脹的性器每一次打入都讓他的處理器激起了巨大的浪骸，他根本無法好好抱住眼前的RK900，瘦小柔軟的身軀在他們兩個中間顫抖不安，幾乎只能依靠在RK900身上，機體無法控制的流出淚水打溼了莫里斯胸前的衣服。  
「弄痛你的可是馬修，不是我。」莫里斯安撫似的吻了吻他後頸的腺體，在那上頭色情的舔弄輕咬，惹的Omega幾乎驚叫出聲。

 

在RK800第一次高潮後，似乎因此恢復了點神智，他空洞的褐色雙眼稍稍清明，數據處理器在這時候才真正起了作用一般，在他眼前的是縮小的RK800機型，如同男孩般的外貌，胸前應該是整齊的襯衫被拉開，露出裡頭兩粒小巧的粉色茱萸，他衣衫不整的跪趴在自己褲檔處，用著那與之前還要小的口腔賣力的含弄著自己完全沒有疲軟下的陰莖，而他後頭的RK900正在後頭操弄著應該也是如此小巧的後穴。  
「醒了?」注意到馬修的視線，莫里斯稍稍抬眼看了看，身下的動作沒停，他再次用力挺入那幼小的肉穴，旁邊的皺褶似乎完全被他撐平，那有種猙獰及悖德的美感。  
因為他這樣的動作導致康納機身完全無法控制的顫抖，他發出了些許破碎的呻吟，那還沒到變聲期而顯得稚嫩的聲音讓他們倆一同起了些嗜虐心，但康納沒有停下舔弄性器的動作，戰戰兢兢的像是在做一件非常重要的事情，這樣的舉動讓他們兩個都覺得這樣的他可愛極了。

 

想對他做點更過分的事，卻又想要好好的疼惜及照顧他。

 

「....放開我。」他的聲音從他腦內響起，他看向已經恢復清澈的琥珀色雙眼，那驕傲的眼神露出強烈的情慾。  
「不放，這是你的懲罰。」  
雖這麼說，莫里斯還是伸手將他束縛著他的口枷移除，但僅此這樣，他沒有在進一步的鬆綁他的意思，今天的他雖然無法獨佔康納，但他可以擁有主導權，而病毒的解碼還需要一段時間。

 

他們還有很多的時間。

 

Fin.


End file.
